radioactivepupsterclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Peaches
'''Peaches '''is the leader and founder of the Radioactive Pupster Clan. She is considered by far to be the cutest and fluffiest member of the clan. She is a pom. History Childhood When she was young, Peaches grew up in a run-down adoption center. She eagerly awaited along with the many friends she has made at the adoption center for a new owner to come by and pick them up. However, as time passed, all of her friends were adopted, but she was the last one left in the adoption center. Eventually it had to close down, and Peaches had to fend for herself on the streets. For many years she would rummage through trash cans along with other street dogs in search of food. Years later and founding of the clan Despite overwhelming odds, Peaches had managed to survive and live on her own, thanks to the help of Skinner and his street dog troup. One day, she bumped into someone who would become her new owner (of whom shall remain anonymous). She was taken in, given a home and fed lots of delicious treats and dog food, it seemed as if she would finally be living the life as a pet dog that she's always dreamed of. She managed to meet up with her old friends from the adoption agency at the dog park. One day, however, that would all change. A member of the Radioactive Uber Clan, known as Fat Albert, had come with a group of men and assaulted all the pupsters at the park. Many of Peach's friends were slaughtered and their remains fed to their owners. Albert's reason behind this was that the "DOGS AND THE OWNERS ARE ALL DEMONIC DEMONS WHO ARE TRYING TO DESTROY THE WORLD! THEREFORE THEY MUST BE SLAUGHTERED, RAPED, AND KILLED FOR JUSTICE!" Peaches witnessed Albert and his troup ganging up and beating on her owner. Horrified by this sight, Peaches ran off and once again lived on the streets as a street dog. This time, it is not the pain of not being adopted, but rather the horror stemming from the event that haunted her mind. Peaches vowed not to let this atrocity go unpunished, and set out on a journey of self-discovery. Along the way she met many new friends as well as enemies, and together with her newfound friends, they formed what would become the Radioactive Pupster Clan, for the sake of not only protecting pupsters, but also upholding justice in the truest sense of the word. Also because it was cute and adorable. Personality Despite being the leader of the most powerful and influential clan of pupsters in the area, Peaches is cute, childish and innocent. She often barks very cutely and stuff and is very cute and adorable OH GOD SHE IS SO FLUFFY~! <3 But anyways, Peaches is very friendly and kind to people and pupsters alike (the Radioactive Uber Clan don't count as people or pupsters). She often enjoys playing, barking, and taking baths, but also knows whenever it's time to get serious. Powers Peach's the most powerful of the clan, hence why she remains the leader. Her Special Ability: Cute Pulse, involves her pulsing with cuteness until the target faints or dies from the sheer cuteness. This is considered the most deadly Special Ability out of all the pupsters in the Radioactive Pupster Clan. Aside from that, Peaches has other, less powerful abilities such as the cute bark, as well as resistance to water attacks. Gallery PREPARE YOUR HEARTS! Peaches2.jpg Neutralpeaches.jpg Happypeachesthereturn.jpg CFC8F5A0-0163-426E-B652-5FD9880E3A85.jpg Category:Radioactive Pupster Clan Category:Members